crossoverrpfandomcom-20200215-history
F/A-924 Super Phoenix
The F/A-924 "Super Phoenix" is the CMF's Primary Strike Fighter. It has been in service since the CMF began, and still serves to this day. Although aircraft are not used often in the CMF, the Super Phoenix is almost always the strike fighter that takes the job. The Super Phoenix and Strike Phoenix belong to the CMF Navy, Air Force, and High Command. Role in Combat The F/A-924 has 4 Primary Roles when deployed Offensively, and 2 Primary Roles when deployed Defensively in CMF/NUNS territory. Offensive Roles Include: #Air Superiority: The Super Phoenix can eliminate hostiles and maintain a CMF/NUNS controlled airspace during large and small scale operations. #Ground Attack Operations: A Super Phoenix can not only maintain control of airspace, but also has multiple Air-To-Ground weapons in it's arsenal. It can take out enemy encampments and anti-aircraft structures during engagements of any size to assist ground and air forces. #Close Air Support: A Super Phoenix and its wingman can stay in a general area at low altitudes and support ground troops via eliminating enemy armor, clearing openings, and engaging other low flying enemy aircraft. #Ship Offense: A group of Super Phoenix's can work together to attack enemy sea or space ships during large and small scale Naval Combat Defensive Roles Include: #General Defense: Similar to Close Air support and Air Superiority, a group of 924's will defend a structure and/or keep airspace around major places of interest clear of hostiles. #Ship Defense: The opposite of Ship Offense, 924's can be assigned to protect any given NUNS or CMF ship during naval engagements or travel. Technology and Weapons The F/A-924 is very advanced, and has many technologies and weapons systems that keep it a formidable enemy to this day. It falls into two main sections; its aviation technology and weapons technology. Aviation Technology: *Variable Geometry Forward Swept Wings: Combining two technologies into one, the 924 has forward swept wings that give it great maneuverability at relatively low speeds. When in high speed, the wings can retract into "standard" for less resistance and greater speed/maneuverability. *Thrust Vectoring Engines: Aside from standard throttle control, the engines of the 924 can direct their thrust in different directions, giving more precise and maneuverable movements. *Super-Cruise Engine Design: The 924 has super-cruise enabled engines, allowing Super-Sonic flight without the use of afterburners. *VTOL Thrusters: Retractable thrusters allow the 924 to take off and land vertically by applying thrust straight down. This also gives it the ability to "Hover" in mid-air. *Stealth Coating: The 924 has a classified stealth coating that helps reduce radar signature, making it harder for enemies to track it and lock on with guided weapons. *Canards: These small "wings" further up the body of the 924 provide extra stability and maneuverability during flight. Weapons Technology: *Beam Rotary Cannons: Each 924 is equipped with Dual Beam Gatling Guns for Mobile Suit Threats and for increased performance in general. *Internal Weapons Bay: Weapons such as missiles and bombs are stored within the 924 itself for better aerodynamics and a smaller radar signature. *Advanced Radar Systems: The 924 has an extremely advanced radar system, capable of tracking and locking onto an enemy at 175 miles with it's long range missiles. This radar also allows it to act as an AWACS if in control of a unit or squadron. *ECMP: An Electronic Counter-Measures Pod can shakes off any enemy weapons that have gained a lock on the 924 via jamming the weapon's guidance systems, rendering it useless. *Energy Shields: The 924 is equipped with medium-strength energy shields to provide more defense when needed. F/A-924D "Strike Phoenix" Dubbed the "SPD" by CMF and allied forces, the Strike Phoenix is a drone variant of the normal Super Phoenix. It was created in order to perform in scenarios in which even the SP would have a hard time, hence the pilot being removed from the aircraft to allow for more extreme handling via remote control. Each SPD is controlled by an SP veteran or ace aboard the ship the drone is stationed off of, and has a few, yet very important, differences from the standard SP. These include, but are not limited to: *Less Armor/Equipment- Reduced physical mass from armor and pilot necessities allows for much better maneuvering, speed, and agility. *Enhanced Shielding- Advanced CMF Phalanx shielding systems, used to supplement the lack of physical armor and improve overall defense quality. *M6A2 Weapon System- Replaces the dual beam gattligns with dual M6A2 Point Defense Anti-Aircraft laser cannons. Similar to the beam gattlings, the cannons can make auto-adjustments to accurately fire upon target despite potential operator error. *Remote Piloting- Allows the SPD to reduce potency of limiters permenantly, due to no danger to pilot. Limiters are only kept active to maintain aircraft integrity. Category:CMF Category:ISAF Category:Planes Category:OP Category:Church's Work Category:Air Force